


Together With The Grandkids (remix of Dadding Together)

by newbie



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Powered AU, Old Cherik, Old mutants in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: It’s more of a sequel then a remix. After raising a family of five children together Charles and Erik are now proud grandparents. They are on a big family vacation with all of their children and grandchildren and have agreed to babysit the grandkids for a night. Also because I love Disney their vacation is in Disney World. Lastly, although it’s not relevant to the fic, I thought my fellow Disney fans would like to know they are in a handicap accessible suite at the Animal Kingdom Lodge.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Together With The Grandkids (remix of Dadding Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dadding Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125915) by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes). 
  * In response to a prompt by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): none  
> Previous remixes, if any: none  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes (but currently have none)  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: yes (but currently have none)  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes (none currently)  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes (no WIPs)

“Are you sure you guys will be okay?” Wanda asked nervously as she checked herself in the mirror of her parents suite.

“We’ll be fine,” Charles rolled his eyes. “We did manage to successfully bring up five children.”

“Yeah but you weren’t in your 70s then,” Peter zoomed by.

“Don’t get him started on his age again,” Erik answered before his husband could. “He’s 70 not in his 70s,” the magnetist rubbed the telepath’s shoulders.

“Whatever,” Wanda said loudly before anyone else could chim in. “My point is we didn’t plan this family vacation so you could babysit our kids while we go out at night.” Wanda gestured to herself and her brother. 

“Darling,” Charles rolled closer to his second eldest daughter and took her hand. “Do you really think at our age we want to spend the night out in the Downtown area? Especially when we’ve been out all day at the Magic Kingdom and then Hollywood Studios.”

“Exactly,” Erik opened the door with the flick of his wrist. “Now you two stop worrying, go have fun with your sisters and brother and partners.”

“Don’t let them fool you,” Nina, who had been eavesdropping just outside the door laughed. “I remember coming home from college for a weekend, more than once to an empty house because they were out late.”

“And Aunt Nina only graduated a few years ago,” Tommy who had whizzed past everyone and was currently sitting on his Uncle’s shoulders, laughed. “I remember because Luna was still potty training and she’s 6 now.”

“Nice job buddy,” Peter high-fived his speedster nephew. “You got past everyone without getting noticed.”

“You see what I mean,” Wanda sighed. “I can’t get a babysitter to come more than once with these two,” she added picking up Billy who had come out to join his brother.

“Luna on the other hand is an angel,” Peter smiled at his daughter who was now climbing up her Papa’s legs.

“Listen,” Erik quited everyone when he spoke, commanding attention. “Charles and I are very much looking forward to spending the evening watching a movie and eating snacks with our grandchildren while our children go and have a good time together. You’re all so busy with your own lives that you are rarely together except for special occasions and we want you to take advantage of that.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to win, Wanda sighed and kissed her boys and Peter did the same to Luna. “Be good for your grandfathers please,” she finally added before joining her siblings for dinner. 

“Alright,” Charles rolled towards the kitchen. “Now let’s get some snacks and watch a movie,” gaining cheers from everyone, Erik included.

***

“I still can’t believe we got them to all agree to the same movie,” Charles said as he transferred from his chair into the bed next to Erik. 

“Yes,” Erik pulled his husband to his chest. “And it was such a good choice. I love Tarzan’s message about adoption.”

“Yes,” Charles agreed. “And I’m so happy Wanda and Peter let them just sleep in here, this suite is big enough and I’m so glad they are having fun together. I love how close they are.”

“We really did a great job. I told you we could get through anything together. We’re great dads and now great granddads.” Erik kissed the top of Charles’ head.

“Don’t say great grandads,” Charles scoffed. “I don’t want to think of them growing up any faster than they already are.”

“Charles,” Erik raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the same time. “You are ridiculous sometimes. Do you know that?” The magnetist laughed.

“Yes,” Charles looked up at him and smiled. “And that’s why you love me. Now, why don’t you turn out the lights and we can have a good old fashioned make out session.”

“I like the way you think,” Erik grinned and turned the lights out with his power.

“ _And how about a bit of telepathic sex,_ ” Charles added in Erik’s mind.

“ _You know I can never resist that,”_ Erik sent back as he kissed his husband deeply.


End file.
